Danbei Makiba
Danbei Makiba (also called Dan of the Hail) is the owner of the Makiba family ranch (which is co-managed by his friend Genzo Umon) and the father of Hikaru and Goro Makiba. Appearance Danbei is a small middle-aged man with a crooked expression on his face. He is bald, has long eyebrows and mustache, has an overbite, and is usually dressed in old western clothing to follow a theme for his ranch. His overall appearance is based on Daemon Abashiri from Abashiri Ikka. Personality Danbei is a UFO fanatic, spending much time with Dr. Umon and looking at the stars for the UFO sightings around Japan. By the time the Vegan Empire start the attack, Danbei proclaims himself as the President of the 'Friends of the Aliens Association' to make friends with any extraterrestrials (including the Vegan Empire). However, Danbei is shown to be rather delusional in this as when the empire attacked his ranch and believed it was his fault for not inviting them to the party he threw. He also thinks the Grendizer is an evil being that keeps his dream from coming true. However by the time the Vegan Empire shows their sinister agenda to Danbei's family by injuring Hikaru and invading the Space Science Laboratory, Danbei changes his outlook on the alien invaders re-dubbing himself President of the 'Association to protect Earth'. Danbei is lazy and usually unmotivated, spending more time with his telescope on top of his water tower to look for aliens than work on the ranch. Whenever his family or ranch is threatened Danbei shows his bravery even to stand up to a Saucer Beast. Danbei is overprotective of his children, especially Hikaru and dislikes the fact that she is attracted to Duke Fleed and will go to extreme measures. He is aggressive towards anyone who approaches Hikaru or scolds Hikaru for letting them go up to her by shouting loudly and shooting near them with his pistol. Abilities Danbei despite his small stature and lazy attitude is a highly skilled fighter trained in Ninjutsu and Aikido, enough to take on a group of Vegan foot soldiers. He is also a skilled horseman, but his riding skills are not as good as his daughter's. Often Danbei carries a lasso and a pistol that he uses to fight or trap people with. He also owns a semi-automatic rifle that was powerful enough to destroy a MiniFO. History Danbei usually stayed at his ranch overlooking progress while scolding people who don't do their jobs, especially when it comes to Daisuke Umon since he usually disappears. Whenever Hikaru attempts to get close Daisuke, Danbei usually breaks up to moment. It isn't any better when Koji tries to flirt with Hikaru either. Eventually Danbei finds out Daisuke's secret as Duke Fleed and allowed him to stay at his home until the fight with the Vegan Empire is over. He even stands his ground whenever the Empire tries to attack his home. Gallery Dabei.png|Danbei with a rifle. Danbei.jpeg|Danbei in a kimono Whatthe.jpeg Bright sun.jpeg Danbei and Hikaru.jpeg|Danbei with Hikaru Dad and daughter.jpg Farewell.png Will you be back again.png Don't drink and drive.png Category:Grendizer Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters